


Evil Angel

by jade_maiden_333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_maiden_333/pseuds/jade_maiden_333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Don’t pray. Prayer is dangerous. Be careful what you wish for. You might just get it. But I never believed them when they told me that. There had to be a God, a benevolent God, so I prayed in secret, I prayed even when it was outlawed, I prayed even when things got so dark around me that I began to doubt my faiths. And now you’re here. And they were right all along. I should never have prayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writing Prompt Wednesday hosted by @unforth-ninawaters

I did it for Sammy. It was always for Sammy. I’m all he has--well, there’s dad-- but anybody with half a brain…

Never mind. It’s not important.  
The important thing here is that Sam is okay. He’s going to live.  
And me? I did what I had to do.

Our story doesn’t have a beginning. Beginnings were for people gifted with choice and ultimately, hope. Our story starts already in progress. Where the rubber hits the road. We’ve been on that road for most of our lives, Sam and I. We’re hunters and also the hunted. Monsters versus Humans versus Angels. If you spend enough time on the road, you learn that there’s not an inch of daylight between any of us.

It didn’t used to be this way, and for the people who had a beginning, there were memories of good times. There was good, evil. Right, wrong. It's wilder now. We live life in the extreme, being carried inexorably toward some destiny none of us have control over. It's like living on the cusp of a pendulum, but abandoned by providence. In this time, we fight for our own lives.

In this time, there is only one thing: Survive.

Sam and I live by dad's credo. We rely on no one, we trust no one, and the alpha and the omega of our existence is in looking after each other. 

But I am weak, and I have failed. Worse, I have trusted, now I’ve endangered our survival. Damn it all to Hell, our dad was right.

The hunt took us to the west side of the what used to be America. We had cornered the monster in rolling yellow hills of buckwheat under a gray sky. A storm swept in, clouds bruised black, throwing the entire valley into darkness. It all happened so fast, yet when I replay it again in my mind, every movement is interminably slow.

Sammy lay dying in the mud, rain falling so hard it threatened to drown him. We had been fighting a beast too new to have a name, and as I prepared to make the killing blow, Sam took a hit. The world darkened and slowed and in the space between breaths, everything had changed. I killed the beast, but the worst had happened. 

I can do much, but I cannot turn back time.

I sat there in the mud, holding Sammy in my arms while his life washed away in watery rivulets, coagulating in muddy bloody puddles. I had one job, and I failed. I couldn’t manage to keep him safe, but I could not fail to keep him alive. 

There were no real choices for people like me, so I did the unthinkable. I held Sammy close, bowed my head and I prayed. I would have done anything to save my brother. I would have promised anything for redemption. The law, my dad and the universe be damned. 

I prayed until the rain stopped. I prayed until I felt Sammy grow cold in my arms. I prayed until my voice left me, then I prayed until my consciousness left me. When I awoke, broken and weary, he was there. Waiting. 

In His infinite wisdom, God did the unthinkable. He answered my prayer.  
He sent the angel, Castiel.

Sammy is okay, and that’s the important thing.

But like the old saying goes, nobody rides for free. There was a debt to be paid. Pulling myself from the mud, I stood erect gazing into the sapphire eyes of the angel. Heat and ice surged through my veins as he returned the look. The was something dangerous hiding behind his face, and I couldn’t look away. It was then that I knew. I was lost.


End file.
